


Unexpected

by Boss_Mom_SC



Category: J9 - Fandom, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boss_Mom_SC/pseuds/Boss_Mom_SC
Summary: Joong is the CEO of a Tech company. Recently his company has been attacked from within and he has hired a detective agency to help track down the culprit.  Nine and his best friend Amaria run the best agency in town.  While working together to solve the crime, Joong and Nine find themselves drawn to each other in a way neither had expected.
Relationships: Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love often finds us when we least expect it.

The Aydin building was a sleek, modern addition to the business district, taking up a considerable portion of a city block. Joong always felt a sense of accomplishment walking through it's glass front doors. He knew he had both luck and talent to thank for it and he was determined not to let this recent unpleasantness destroy it. He would find whoever was sabotaging his company, putting his, and his employees, livelihoods at risk. Joong tried to project calm as he exited the elevator and walked into the interior office area. He nodded his head at the young woman seated behind the first desk.  
  
“Lamai, can you contact Mr. Thitawat in security and have him join me in my office at 11?”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Aydin.” she responded, turning to place a call.  
  
Joong liked how efficient and confident his team was. Everyone working together in a common cause. At least, it felt that way till recently. He continued walking, then stopped abruptly at the large, messy desk nearest his office and addressed the bespectacled young man typing furiously on his laptop. "Preed, please join me in my office as soon as possible. I have an idea I want to discuss with you."  
  
Preed paused a moment and looked up at Joong's serious face and nodded "Give me five minutes. I am about to wrap this up and we will have a clearer picture of what we are dealing with."  
  
"OK. Thanks." Joong replied, "Hopefully, we can resolve all this quickly."

.....

  
Nine smiled, reaching up to remove the safety glasses and headphones as the shooting targets rolled towards them. Amaria's laugh could be heard as she observed the results. "I'd call it a tie."

Looking at the neat, tight pattern on both sheets, he agreed. "You owe me lunch then, you said you would win."

"No, we tied, we have to pay for each other's lunch, and I am hungry." Amaria looked at Nine, glad to see his smile. She grabbed her phone and sent out a group message asking the rest of the crew to meet at the noodle shop next door in 30 minutes, they had plans to make.

Amaria and Nine had known each other since middle school. The closest of friends, they shared a love of adventure, and pushed each other to excel both academically and in sports. After graduating from University, they decided to go into business together, and gathered four additional partners, all women, to join them. Highly educated, skilled in martial arts and acting, they had become very successful, going undercover to infiltrate organizations to uncover industrial espionage, track hackers, and expose criminals. They enjoyed their work, and were very, very good.

Mani thanked the server for bringing their meal and closed the sliding door behind her. Nine and Amaria let everyone get settled before opening the discussion.  
  
"We have been approached by Aydin Technologies to look into some issues they are dealing with." Amaria said.  
  
"Yes." Nine continued, "about 2 weeks ago, one of their labs were vandalized, and whoever did it knew enough about the company to hack into their system and delete a large portion of their research. Luckily, they had additional, encrypted backups of their data, but they want to find out who the culprit was before they strike again." he paused, "Additionally, several of their staff have been receiving threatening letters. The CEO, Joong Aydin, is letting anyone who feels uncomfortable take paid leaves until this is over. This opens up a great excuse for us to step in and fill their spots and be able to find out who the culprit might be, if it is an inside job we will track it down. Each of us will join the staff over the next week." Nine smiled, his eyes almost glowing with excitement. He always loved the chance to go undercover.

......

Joong stared out the window of his office, watching the late afternoon sun draw shadows across the courtyard below, his fingers tightly grasping a letter. He and Preed had agreed to an unorthodox plan, letting the Arpa agency work their magic. In the meantime, he intended to keep digging himself, and when he did, there would be hell to pay. He spun his chair around, shook his head and slowly rose from his chair. He hated to think one of his people was responsible, but he had to find out. He sighed, crumpled the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket. Arpa came highly recommended, he hoped they were as good as rumored.


	2. Chapter 2

Preed Thongkham looked over the new employees seated before him. He knew up to four of them were from the Arpa Agency, but he wasn't sure which of the twelve it was. His contact had been a very attractive and self possessed young woman, but he didn't see her in the room. They had discussed many of the issues and she had assured him her team was up to the task.  
  
"Welcome to Aydin Technologies, I hope your time with us will be a positive one. My name is Preed Thongkham. I am Aydin Technologies Vice President. You each have received your job packets. Please review them and notify your assigned supervisor if you have issues. As you will see, we do have an open door policy, that gives you the right to discuss any problems with your supervisor without fear of retaliation. However, you also can contact myself if you would feel more comfortable doing so." Preed looked at the back corner of the room and made eye contact with Joong. Joong nodded for him to proceed. "Once again, welcome. You can all now proceed to your assigned departments."

.....

Nine sat in his car in the dark, enclosed parking area. The week had gone well so far, with everyone getting to know the other employees and company operations. Phett had sent him her observations of many of the key players. He trusted her opinion on people completely. Amaria had sent him information about the latest threat that Mr. Aydin had received. The note referenced a past grievance, and threatened retribution “I will see that you fall off that lofty mountain and pay for what you did.” However, Joong Aydin professed to have no idea what he could have done to provoke such an attack. Nine knew he would be leaving the building shortly, and wanted to keep an eye on him, in case someone was following him. This was his fourth day doing so, and he was pleased when he realized Aydin had already started varying his pathing home.  
  
The stairwell door opened and Nine saw the tall form stride into the garage. Nine admired the way his long legs and broad shoulders were showcased in his tailored suit, and the confidence was extremely attractive. Nine chuckled to himself, mindful that he was hired to help protect Mr. Aydin, not ogle him. Joong scanned the area carefully, Nine didn’t try to duck, he merely continued staring at the papers in his hands, ducking would have drawn far more attention than an office worker reading paperwork.  
  
Joong didn’t see anyone suspicious, a couple chatting several cars away, a guy reading in his car and the security guard entering the other door on the far side. Joong walked toward his car, clicking the keyring to unlock the doors and turn on the lights. It had been a long week. He had tried to chat with most of the new hires, 8 men and 4 women, but he wasn’t sure which were Arpa. The company insisted on anonymity beyond the primary contact Preed was dealing with. Three of the men were former military, clean cut and serious. Each with impressive credentials, and he would not be surprised if one or more of them were part of the “most effective detective agency” available. One of the women struck him as a possible issue. She wore very high heels and a very tight skirt, she looked like she was going out to the club after work. He frowned upon his employees being too provocative, but as long as she didn’t cause any issues amongst the rest of the team he wouldn’t make it an issue.  
  
Leaving the parking garage, he entered traffic and headed to one of his favorite places to eat, a noodle shop near the University. He pulled off his tie, and removed his jacket before exiting the car and going inside. It wasn’t very crowded and he made eye contact with the server as he took a seat in a back corner. He had felt off the past couple days and suspected he was being followed. Shortly after he ordered his meal, a young, slender man entered. He was dressed casually in ripped jeans and white button up shirt hanging loosely about him. He was playing with his phone nonstop as most people do, but still seemed to be paying close attention to the surrounding tables. He sat diagonally from Joong, taking up a different corner. Joong thought he must be one of the Uni kids waiting for a friend to join him.  
  
Joong relaxed a bit, stretching his neck as he lay his phone on the table. He was getting very tired of constantly being paranoid. He loved getting time away from everyone, and just enjoying a simple meal in a quiet place. The latest message had gotten through the company firewall. Whoever was doing it seemed to be impatient. I know where you live. I know where you go. I will see that you get a proper greeting soon. He had sent the message to Arpa. Their owner had called and talked to him. She discussed possible people in his past who might have a motive, and connections to current employees, all things he had already been looking into. 

.....

  
Nine smiled brightly at the server, and was rewarded when the young man stumbled and blushed bright pink. He placed his order and continued texting Amaria as he watched Joong peripherally. He looked tired. Amaria sent him a pic of the message they had gotten that day. It made Nine even more sure the culprit was after Joong for purely personal reasons. So far, no blackmail had been issued. Just implications of past wrongdoings and the desire for revenge. Joong didn’t strike Nine as the type of person who would take advantage of someone, but first impressions can often be wrong he thought.

Joong noticed his server was distracted, and looked to see what had caught his attention so badly that he nearly spilt the water on him. His gaze landed on the college kid again, and he chuckled. He looked like a model, with thick blonde hair and a dazzling smile. He was the type of guy who would always be noticed in a crowd. Joong allowed himself a moment to appreciate his beauty before signalling that he was ready to leave.  
  
Nine saw Joong stand and signal that he was ready to go. Nine had already paid and decided to leave first so that he wouldn’t seem to be following. Outside, darkness had already fallen and more people were on the streets. Nine quickly surveyed the area, picking out two cars with people, as well as what appeared to be a man dressed in all black. He took notice of his height and weight. Possible issue he thought. He also heard a voice coming from a nearby alley. Someone was talking on a phone, and didn’t seem to be very happy.

Joong saw the young man leaning against a light post as he walked towards his car. At another time he thought he might take a chance and speak to him, but not today, not with the crazy way his world was going at the moment. Passing the nearby alley, he heard a raised voice, followed by the sound of a bottle being kicked and shattering against the wall. He stopped walking and turned to see who it was when he suddenly felt a hard shove from behind, sending him sprawling into the alleyway. He landed on his knees, catching himself with his hands to prevent going face first into the pavement. Before he could regain his footing he heard a muffled cry and the sound of impact as his assailant was knocked down to his left. The guy on the phone immediately turned towards the fight and took a stance facing whoever had followed them into the alley. Joong looked behind him and saw the blonde kid kick the guy who had shoved him in the face, knocking him back down, apparently out for the count. Joong jumped to his feet, preparing to defend the smaller man from the second assailant when the kid ducked quickly under a wild swing, and landed 3 quick blows to his ribs, before jumping backwards and repeating the spin kick that had taken out the first guy. The big guy took the hit, stumbled a moment, then tried to recenter. Joong used it as his chance to kick the guys legs out from under him.

  
The police arrived shortly, and both men were taken into custody. Joong assured them he would be at the station soon to give a statement. He looked around and saw the kid talking to one of the officers. He didn’t seem to have a scratch on him, his shirt was still sparkling white. Joong watched him smile at the officer, and marveled he looked so delicately beautiful, when just moments ago he had been a whirling figure of fists and feet.  
  
Nine agreed to head to the police station for his statement. He turned away from the press of people and located Joong. He was staring at him. Nine couldn’t tell if he was suspicious or just curious. He decided it was time to introduce himself, at least enough to cover for the evening's events. Walking over to him he made eye contact and smiled, hoping to reassure Joong that he was harmless, just a friendly bystander who stepped in to help.  
  
Joong was not prepared for the full wattage of that smile, and his heart skipped a beat watching the slim form walk to him. It made him wary. Things were just too unusual right now. Who was this guy, and why had he “just happened” to be nearby when needed.  
  
Nine stopped a few feet from Joong and waited for him “Hi, I hope you are ok.” he paused, “I’m Naninenai, Nine for my friends.”  
  
“My name's Joong. Thank you, I’m fine. Luckily you showed up just when needed” Joong let a suspicious tone enter his speech. “I’m headed to the police station, I trust you will be heading there as well to give your statement?”  
  
Nine pondered possible responses, but decided to take the one that put him closest to Joong. Although he doubted anyone would try again that night, he wanted to make sure Joong arrived home safely later. “Actually, I was just about to ask if you could give me a ride? My friends had to cancel on me and it would be so much easier to ride with you since we both need to go.”  
  
Once again Joong was gifted with that smile. He weighed his choices. What if Nine was the real culprit, and the whole ordeal had just been to get him alone with him? Was he really just a college kid? He was obviously trained in fighting, but with his slender build, and shorter height, he didn’t seem at all intimidating. He had already texted Preed, and gave him an update on the situation. He decided to take a chance.  
  
“Sure, I can give you a lift. After all, we are headed the same way”


	3. Chapter 3

Nine had not intended to meet Joong in person so soon, less than a week into the investigation. His job was to make sure he was safe while the girls tracked down the likely culprit from inside the company. He was glad he had followed his instincts though. It could have gone very badly for Joong. Nine turned slightly in his seat, observing Joong as he negotiated the traffic. Joong kept glancing his way with narrowed eyes, not even trying to hide his suspicions. Nine began texting Amaria, giving her the full details now that he had a moment. They debated the wisdom of Nine remaining undercover, or if it would be better if he just let Joong know he had a bodyguard for the time being.  
  
Joong kept a close watch on his companion. Although he seemed harmless with his slim, petite frame, and disarmingly charming smile, he had seen the power and speed in that small body and knew he was not to be underestimated. Joong saw him texting multiple messages, his hands were as beautiful as the rest of him. It did not ease his mind. Was he a trap? Did someone plant him in hopes of having him seduced, filmed and blackmailed? It was not uncommon these days for scandals to bring down entire companies. Joong pursed his lips, and gripped the steering wheel tightly, anger at the very idea made his mood even darker.

.....

“What do you mean, they didn’t arrive?” Joong's raised voice was heard clearly across the police department office. “What did you do, take them to Disney World for a ride and forget them?”

“Sir, I assure you, we are doing everything possible to locate them. The car they were in was found outside the city, with one officer missing, and the other unconscious.” The captains’ voice was terse. He had no idea what had happened and knew there would be hell to pay about this situation. “Your lawyer has arrived, please if you could give us your statement. We will notify you as soon as he wakes. We will let you know what we find out.”

Nine could hear the commotion in the captain’s office. The escape of the attackers was a real blow to the investigation. Nine had hoped they would be able to lead them to their boss, or at least provide a few clues to steer them in the right direction. Their disappearance put Joong at added risk so he decided it was time to take him into his confidence and work with him to make sure he stayed safe.

Almost an hour later, statements done, and the lawyer gone, Joong headed out to the parking lot. He wasn’t surprised to see Nine leaning casually against his car. His suspicions confirmed in his mind that this kid was a plant. He thought he would play along for a bit, see if he could find out who sent him. He had updated Preed and found out that Amaria confirmed that 3 of the agents had successfully been inserted into his company, and that they had already begun looking into some theories.

Nine knew what Joong was thinking. He was an intelligent man afterall and this latest development cast a dark shadow on their encounter. He and Amaria had decided to change tactics where Nine was concerned and let Joong in on their plans.  
  
“Mr. Aydin,” he began, dropping the charming demeanor of earlier, and assuming a more serious tone, making direct eye contact with Joong. “I think we have some things to discuss. I assure you, I am not going to try to harm you, but I do need to have a talk with you in private.”

"Get in the car then.” Joong's voice was abrupt to the point of rudeness. “Private, huh?” he let his eyes roam up the slender form before him. “I just bet you do.” Joong unlocked the doors, and took out his phone to text Preed before he climbed inside.

Nine was amused at Joong's insinuation. He probably thought Nine was a prostitute hired to lead him on for some foul purpose. The idea of having a man like Joong at his mercy was an interesting thought. Joong was very attractive, and although Nine had heard nothing of his dating life, he had assumed he was straight. But, he could be wrong. Mixing business and pleasure was never a good thing, but the attraction was very real.

  
As Joong pulled into traffic, Nine let out a long sigh, stretched his neck and dropped all pretense. “Mr. Aydin, we had hoped to complete our job without having to contact you personally. I’m with the Arpa Agency.” he paused a moment to let his words penetrate Joong's thoughts. “Specifically, I am your bodyguard. We feared you might be at risk, and we were correct.”  
  
Joong let the words sink in. He was both relieved and suddenly uncomfortable. Sitting at the traffic light, he turned to reassess the gentleman beside him. Upon closer inspection, he could see that he was older than he had assumed. Probably mid to late 20’s. Joong found his serious, penetrating gaze somehow even more compelling than that smile had been. If Nine was with Arpa, and assigned as his bodyguard, he was probably skilled in more than just martial arts, and that loosely flowing shirt he wore could easily hide a weapon.  
  
“So,” Joong began, “you're with Arpa. That relieves my mind. I knew something was up, your presence was just too convenient. Good to know you aren't the threat I was worried about," he paused, "Thank you for being there earlier. It could have gone bad fast without your assistance.”  
  
“You’re welcome." Nine smiled, "I have been in contact with our main office, and have updated them on the situation. However, I don’t like the idea of you being alone. We have a safe house we can use for you until we are able to wrap this up.” Nine wanted to get Joong somewhere away from his known area, to reduce the likelihood of a repeat attack. If his enemy knew him that well, it was a risk for him to be at home alone.  
  
Joong considered Nine's idea, he could see the wisdom, but also thought it possible to lay a trap for the culprit if he stayed at his own home. He told Nine his thoughts and they discussed various options. Nine didn’t like the idea of using Joong as bait. Joong didn’t like the idea of running away and hiding. In the end, they decided to risk Joong remaining at his home, but adding a new roommate to the equation.

......

Preed ended the call with Joong and leaned back in his chair. The past few days had been stressful. Amaria at Arpa had given him updates daily, and Joong had informed him that he now had a bodyguard. He was worried. When the notes had first appeared, he assumed it was just a prank and would be over quickly. He was startled that it had escalated to the point that Joong was attacked. He and Joong had grown up together, best friends always. Preed had spent the past several weeks trying in vain to find out who was behind all of this. Who could hate Joong so much that they wanted to see everything he had worked so hard for destroyed, taking down not just Joong, but all the employees who relied on Aydin Technologies for their livelihood? He sent a last text to Joong, telling him to be safe, and to call him if anything changed. It was the weekend, and Preed felt he needed to use the time off to replenish his mind and body because he feared next week would bring a lot of stress to everyone concerned. 

.....

Amaria was waiting outside Joongs’ home when they pulled in. She quickly walked to Nine’s side and they chatted quietly a moment. Joong was mildly surprised to see her. She was ethereally beautiful with long dark hair and a slender frame. Slightly shorter than Nine, she exuded a no nonsense attitude. Joong watched their heads bowed together, catching bits and pieces of their conversation about progress, and plans. She then turned to Joong and introduced herself.

“Greetings Mr. Aydin, my name is Amaria. Nine tells me you have decided to remain at home, and that he will be staying as well. I have brought him a few things, and we would like to install some extra security around your home tonight. It will give us a more direct link to any issues that arrive. Only Nine and myself will have access to the information we gain, and we will turn over any data not used for the actual investigation to you personally.” Amaria stepped closer to Joong and he could see the determination in her eyes. “Nine should be able to handle any confrontation short of an all out assault. However, I request that you do not put him in at undue risk.” Joong caught a glint in her eye as she turned to glare at Nine, “He has a habit of enjoying playing on the edge too much.”

Nine chuckled as he began removing bulky bags from Amaria’s car. Joong could tell these two were more than just co-workers as they worked to install the cameras and motion detectors. They didn’t trust his current setup, choosing alternate sites around his home as well as tapping into the existing system. Watching them work was like watching a carefully choreographed dance. Each knew what the other needed and when. He felt an unnerving sense of disappointment. Although he had no intention of pursuing Nine at the moment, realizing he was already in a relationship was disheartening. It wasn’t often someone caught his attention on the level Nine had.

.....

Mani tossed a folder onto the car seat beside her. She had been assigned to the security division at Aydin and had spent the last few days assessing their protocols and getting a feel for the staff. She confirmed that the company had tight controls on all it's processes, and everyone had been rigorously investigated before joining the security team. However, she was aware that if she had been able to circumvent their system and gained a position with a fake identity, someone else could have as well. Of course, she had Kannika to thank for that. She had computer skills that were scary at times. More than once she was glad she was on their team. So far, Mani had not seen anything suspicious. All the employees seemed to enjoy their jobs. However, several confessed quietly that they were worried over the situation. Emails with insults against Mr. Aydin, and veiled threats were becoming routine. Unfortunately, neither the company security, nor the police had been able to track the source, leaving everyone on edge.

Mani arrived back at Arpa shortly after 7pm. Amaria and Kannika were already waiting for her, along with Phet and Phloi, the sisters of the group. Not that anyone would ever think they were related. Phet was tall, slender and preferred a subdued look, while Phloi decorated her shorter, more curvaceous form in bright colors. It never failed to amuse her that Phloi, for all her outlandish appearance, was actually the scholar of the pair. She had a near perfect recall on data, a photographic memory that had proven invaluable in their work. Phet on the other hand had the ability to gain people's trust, and to quietly gather extensive personal information from a simple conversation over lunch.

The five women had bonded at University, and each had a special place in their heart for their brother Nine. Nine had competed in martial arts since grade school, and had dragged his best friend Amaria along. He felt she should be able to defend herself if needed. Mani and Amaria had been roommates, and Mani, along with their other close friends, joined in training, with varying degrees of success. Tonight however, after everyone was updated about current progress, they intended to relax. Amaria had something she wanted to discuss that might, or might not, have bearing on the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Joong placed the two omelettes he had cooked onto plates, and put them onto the table. Amaria had left about an hour ago after discussing with them all the additions that they had installed. She was obviously intelligent and he had listened to her closely, asking questions when unclear. He was not surprised she held a position of power at Arpa. For the price he was paying, they had better know what they were doing, and she seemed very informed.  
  
Nine had gone upstairs after she left to unpack. Joong had given him the guest room down the hall from his own. It had a private bath and a balcony so he should be comfortable during his stay.  
  
"Mmm.. something smells good." Nine's voice preceded him into the kitchen and Joong turned to face him, startled to see him in a sleeveless tee shirt and khaki shorts. Nine's bare arms were toned and wiry, with defined biceps and visible veins in his forearms. Joong was once again struck by Nine’s attractiveness. He shook his head and began thinking perhaps this was a mistake having Nine stay. It could be distracting to have him around.  
  
"I decided I wanted a light dinner after all the craziness this evening. I made enough for both of us, in case you were hungry as well." Joong responded.  
  
Nine was surprised that Joong had taken the time to cook. He had to admit, Joong had taken the situation in stride, not complaining about the changes he and Amaria had made. He asked good questions, and provided additional suggestions. It was always easier when you didn't have to battle with the client while trying to keep them safe.  
  
Nine allowed himself a moment to appreciate Joong's flawless form. He was very tall, Nine guessed he was 6'2, nearly 6'3, with perfect proportions and wide shoulders. Nine found it unfair that atop such an opposing form, was a near perfect face, with large honey brown eyes and full lips. It was those lips that Nine had a hard time not staring at. Amaria had warned him before she left. She knew his weakness for a handsome face, and stressed the importance of keeping a professional distance. He knew she was right, but he could not resist letting Joong's handsomeness fill his mind for a moment.  
  
"So, how long have you worked for Arpa?" Joong asked, while scooping rice into his bowl.  
  
"Oh, since I left Uni. I wasn't really interested in the family business, at least not yet. Arpa seemed like a great idea. Investigating, protecting others, being constantly challenged to excel. Sitting at a desk all day just doesn't compare."  
  
"Well, lately sitting at a desk has been anything but boring," Joong responded. "I could do with less excitement and more time to focus on my work."  
  
Nine decided to use this as an opening into the case. "So, tell me about yourself, whoever is doing this is making it personal. What did you do in the past to piss them off so much?"  
  
Joong bristled at the accusation, anger clear on his face. "I have told you, I haven't done anything that would cause this. I have wracked my mind trying to figure this out."  
  
Nine calmly listened to Joong's outburst. His righteous anger seemed genuine, but there had to be something in his past that led to the current situation.  
  
“I believe you. However, someone else sees things differently. Let’s try this. Talk to me about high school. What activities were you involved in? Did you win any awards? Tell me about your friends, girlfriends, any broken hearts?”  
  
They spent the next hour walking through Joong’s past. No big events stood out. Joong only dated one girl in high school, but apparently they ended the romance and remained close friends to this day. She had gone on to marry and Joong had pics of her 2 young children along with her obviously happy husband.  
  
“Ok. I agree. I don’t see any issues with high school. Let’s take a break and then jump into your university life” Nine stood up from the table and stretched. “I saw you have an exercise room, do you mind if I use it from time to time? I think better sometimes when I am working out.”  
  
“Sure, anytime. I tend to work out first thing in the morning myself.” Joong paused, standing up as well. He was once again aware of how delicate Nine looked. Barefooted, he was about half a foot shorter. But Joong remembered how quickly he dealt with the attackers. “Perhaps sometime we can spar. You seem to really know what you are doing, and I can always use a few pointers.”  
  
“Sure. Anything I can do to help you stay safe.” Joong saw a glint come into Nine’s eyes, “Besides, it could be fun, getting you down on the mat.” Nine nonchalantly turned and headed up the stairs, leaving Joong with the image of his parting smirk.

.....

  
Amaria, Mani, Kannika, Phet and Phloi sat before a table spread with snacks, pizza, and a couple bottles of wine. They were still discussing the business, so everyone was going sparingly with the alcohol.

“Ok.” Kannika started, “I have narrowed down everyone who has access to the company email. It is actually quite a few more than I expected. Even employees not currently in office. I don’t see anyone making a dummy account that way, but I want to work my way through the system more. Whoever is doing it has time to create the account, send the messages, then cover their tracks.”

Phet went next, “Well, while it is true most everyone seems to enjoy working at Aydin, the tension is really growing. Many are beginning to doubt Joong’s protestations of innocence. They want him to get this taken care of so they can get on with their projects. But, as far as finding anyone with a personal grudge, no luck.”

“That’s been my impression as well. Let’s keep our eyes open.” Amaria’s eyes were serious, “now, about our other issue. You all are aware Joong was attacked this evening. Luckily Nine was there and prevented anything major. But the attackers somehow escaped the police. Mani, I want you to contact your friend at the station and see if you can find out anything about the arresting officers.”

“Phloi, have you had a chance to explore the people in the building? Anything that strikes you as odd?”

“Aydin is the largest company in the building. I have chatted with the employees at the restaurant on the first floor, but all seems fine. However, after talking to the security guard at the door, I came across something that might be an issue, but I want to verify it first. Kannika and I are going to go over some stuff in a bit and compare notes.”

“How is Nine?” Phloi asked.

“He’s fine. We set up tighter security at Mr. Aydin’s. Nine will be staying there a few days, just in case. Joong actually was relieved when he found out Nine was a bodyguard,and not some pretty plant out to seduce him.”

“Uh… ok.” Phloi caught Kamaria’s eyes. “I’ll ask again, how is Nine?”

Amaria sighed. Nine was more than a friend to each of them. They had seen him deal with so many issues over the years. He spent 90 percent of his time focused purely on work. They had no fear of his ability to protect Joong. He usually favored the more physical aspects of the agency. She sometimes worried that he let his aggressions out a little too much as times. In contrast, he kept his private life tightly reigned in. She had seen how his eyes followed Joong. Nine was a master portraying whatever image he wanted, and he has chosen to go with the lighthearted devil-may-care style with Joong. She wondered how long it would last, because she also noticed how closely Joong’s eyes sought out Nine. This job could bring a lot more complications than they were prepared for.

.....

  
The security guard nodded when the familiar form entered the building. He was used to them working long hours, early mornings, late nights, and weekends. It was impressive how devoted some people were to this company. He sat back down after the elevator closed. He watched them on the CCTV as they crossed the hallway entered the main office. He made a note on his log, then once again began playing a game on his phone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Joong considered himself in pretty good shape. He worked out almost daily, both cardio and weights, and was rewarded with a well defined body. He knew he was attractive, but he had never pursued it beyond being healthy and keeping a professional appearance.  
  
Walking into the gym room, he realized Nine was already hard at work. Dressed in only a pair of mid-thigh, loose fitting shorts, he was currently working on the weight bag. Joong stopped a moment to admire him. Every time his arm shot forward, the muscles in his back flexed, the sweat beading on his skin. His attacks were swift, fists striking in rapid succession while he moved, his body dodging imaginary blows, occasionally punctuating the dance with a spinning kick that brought his entire body off the ground. Joong found himself transfixed by the display, an urge to run his hand down the glistening, sculpted back.  
  
“Care to join me?” Nine asked, stopping his attack and turning to face Joong.  
  
“I’m afraid I am sorely lacking compared to you.” Joong chuckled, “I would, however, like to learn a few moves in case I find myself in another situation.”  
  
Nine grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his neck before rummaging through his duffle bag for a shirt to put on. He always liked working out early, it helped him to clear his mind and prepare for the day ahead. He had noticed Joong’s interest and admitted to himself that he enjoyed the thought that the tall, honey eyed CEO was attracted to him. It had been a long time since he had anyone in his life beyond the girls. He was also very aware that mixing business and pleasure could easily ruin both.  
  
“Ok, let’s see what you can do. Work out as usual, and I will suggest improvements for you.”  
  
Joong walked over to Nine by the bench to lay down his own towel and bottle of water. Joong realized Nine wasn’t truly tiny, in fact he was average in height, but he was still several inches shorter, and Joong found himself feeling irrationally protective. This guy could kick his ass, but he found himself just wanting to wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his hair.  
  
Joong and Nine spent over an hour in the gym, Nine demonstrating several simple but very effective moves that could be used if he was attacked again.  
  
“Remember, if you can’t incapacitate your opponent quickly, then you need to be able to get yourself enough time and space to get away” Nine’s serious face reinforced the possible danger Joong could face, “You have very long legs, use them to your advantage.”  
  
Joong quickly caught on to Nine’s teachings, and was able to execute a powerful, in not graceful, leg based attack before they called it a day. Nine’s compliments gave him confidence, and he felt pleased that Nine felt he had potential.  
  
“I’m going to grab a shower. After breakfast, I want to sit down with you and work through any possible enemies you may have made at University.”

.....

  
Nine juggled the phone with one hand while drying his hair with a towel. Amaria had called and wanted to set up a time the next day to review the information everyone had collected.

“I would like for Mr. Aydin and Mr. Thongkham to meet with us tomorrow. We don’t have anything definitive yet, but we have narrowed down likely suspects.”

“Ok, I will discuss it with Joong.”

“So, how is Joong doing? Have you been able to gain any insight into possible motives someone may have against him?”

“Not yet, we went pretty thoroughly through his high school and family connections last night. We are planning on continuing today, delving into University relationships and areas of interest.”

Joong heard bits of Nine and Amaria’s conversation as he neared the room to inform him breakfast was ready. He stopped just outside the opened door, out of view and focused more fully on what Nine was saying.

“I think you are on the right track.” Amaria said

“There has to be someone he has angered. I believe him when he says he has never tried to cheat anyone. However, it is always possible he wasn’t even aware of what he did. So many people are affected by our decisions.” Nine sighed, “We just have to find a thread and pull it, see where it leads.”

“So you trust him?”

“Yea, I trust him. He has a strong sense of right and wrong. He truly cares for his company and his people.” Nine chuckled a moment, relaxing into the conversation with his best friend. “He also has really long legs and a face that should be gracing magazine covers.”

Amaria smiled on her end. It had been a long time since Nine had shown interest in anyone. She knew he would not let his attraction affect his ability to protect Joong.

“Really,” she laughed, “perhaps when this is over, you can see about asking him out more formally.”

Nine smiled. The thought of spending more time with Joong gave him a pleasant thrill.

“Once this is over,” he said “I may look into that. I don’t think he has dated much, but then neither have I. Of course, he may just flat turn me down, wouldn’t be the first time I mistook a man’s interest for something more than it really was.”

“Nine, be careful. Don’t get hurt, physically, or emotionally.”

“Thanks Amaria. I’ll try not to. The last thing you need is to have to deal with a heart broken, cranky bestie again.” he paused. “Ok, so I’ll get with Joong about tomorrow. Will you be coming alone or bringing someone else?”

“Just me tomorrow, unless something changes. See you in the morning.”

.....

  
Joong quietly backed down the hallway, away from Nine’s room. He found himself smiling uncontrollably. So, Nine was not dating the beautiful Amaria. It seemed the attraction he felt for Nine was a two way street. Joong let his thoughts wander over the idea of having a relationship with Nine, of being able to run his hands down his back, taste those full, pink lips to his heart's content. The images his mind created were so powerful, he didn’t hear Nine entering the kitchen.

When Nine walked in, Joong was leaning back against the counter, a cup of tea suspended in midair as he stared off into space. Nine thought about what Amaria had said. It would be nice, he thought, to relax and enjoy a personal life for once.

“Hey, breakfast ready?” he asked, startling Joong from his reverie.

Joong jumped slightly, and turned to set the cup down.

“Yea, all done, have a seat.” Joong began setting dishes on the table, embarrassed to have been caught unawares. Nine was casually dressed in another pair of ripped jeans and dark red button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He exuded an air of competence; elegant even in faded denim. Joong wondered what his background was. He had said he was avoiding the “family business” by working at Arpa.

“So, before we start dredging up every little detail of my past, tell me about you.” Joong smiled widely at Nine, willing him to open up and share personal information.

“Oh, there’s not much to say really. My family owns a moderately successful company that my father has planned for me to take over when he retires. Don’t get me wrong, I deeply respect my dad’s work. He started the company on his own and has given his heart and soul to it. I just have no desire to settle down to that extent yet. Fortunately, my father is in good health and has not begun pressuring me drastically yet.”

“Ah, so you were born privileged.” Joong stated, “So this whole investigative agency thing is just a joy ride for you till you decide to live the easy life?”

Nine chuckled, not taking offense to Joong’s words.

“Actually, I take it very seriously. When Amaria and I decided we wanted to do this, we both realized it was not to be taken lightly. Although Amaria and I make the final decisions, the profits are equally shared amongst us all. The six of us have trained together since our freshman year at University. I have never met a more capable group of people. This agency gives us each a chance to use our greatest strengths to accomplish our missions. When the day comes we all go our separate ways, I will grieve for the loss.”

“So, you and Amaria?” Joong raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Me and Amaria?” Nine leaned against the door frame, giving Joong his full attention. “She’s my closest friend. We grew up together. There is no one who knows me better.”

“Ah, that explains how comfortable you were with each other. I assumed you were a couple.”

Nine laughed, “Oh no. She and I dealt with any possible intimate relationship issues years ago.” Nine took a moment, then looked Joong in the eye. “So, your turn. Tell me about your university days.”

.....

  
After breakfast, Joong and Nine settled into Joong’s office room. The room was brightly lit from the early morning sun streaming through the large window. The office consisted of a large desk in dark wood sitting in front of a floor to ceiling bookcase. Nine was surprised by the classic decor. He had expected Joong’s office to be sleek and modern like the rest of the house. He found the warm, traditional style comforting. The room also contained a small conference table, which is where they were currently seated, coffee cups at the ready, two laptops and a paper notepad and pens.

After an hour of discussion, Nine had an outline of Joong’s university days, complete with professors, friends, club memberships and activities. He had been an above average student, not the best, but in the top 10% in a highly competitive faculty.  
Nine decided to try a different avenue. “You said you had a part time job in your Junior year, tell me more about that.”

“Yes, one of my professors helped me get a job with a friend of his. He owned an internet cafe. It worked great for me, I had time to study and still be around like minded people.”

“Did you ever have any issues with the owner?”

“No, he understood the needs of a student, and was always positive about my work.”

“Ok, what about customers? Any major confrontations?” Nine continued to press, he had a feeling they were heading in direction that might give them clues.

“Oh, the occasional rowdy group of kids, or a marathon gamer who got too carried away had to be asked to leave.” Joong stopped talking for a moment, carefully reviewing all possible circumstances from his time working at the cafe that might have bearing on his current situation. “There is one time, it wasn’t a customer, or the owner, but a former employee that I did have an issue with.’

Nine raised an eyebrow, encouraging Joong to continue. Joong took a deep breath, and got up to refill their coffees. “I had been there about a week…”

.....

  
Nine looked over his notes carefully before calling Amaria. He firmly believed he was onto something. The first real lead, now see where it led.

“Hey, I found out something I think could be what we are looking for. Joong worked in an internet cafe when he was a Junior at Uni. Shortly after he began working there, he discovered the former employee had been stealing from the company and using the store as a base for hacking into customer’s information. The owner contacted the police and charges were filed. We need to find out where that guy is now. If he served time because of Joong, it could well be a revenge plot.” Nine thought a moment, “Get Kannika to look into it if you can. Sorry to interrupt her weekend, but it would be nice to have the info for tomorrow’s meeting.”

“I’m sure she won’t mind.” Amaria replied. “We all had a slumber party here last night and everyone is anxious to see some real progress on this.”

“Thanks. Joong and I have no real plans today. He is currently in his office working. I may take advantage of his pool later. I don’t expect any threats till later this evening. See you tomorrow. Be safe.”

Nine reviewed the CCTV from the previous night. There was nothing of note, but he wanted to make sure everything was working properly before nightfall. He spent an hour in the gym again, this time focusing solely on fighting moves. He had always loved the feel of executing a difficult series of moves properly. He ended the workout with slow stretches before deciding it was time to try out the pool.

.....

  
Joong’s office window brought in bright sunlight, and afforded him a clear view of the crystal blue water of the pool below. He had wrapped up his paperwork and walked over to the window. He was surprised to see Nine smoothly cutting through the water, the sunlight playing off his back as he stretched his arms forward. He spent several moments just admiring him. Their conversation earlier had been all business. However, he couldn’t help but think that the attraction he felt was reciprocated. He found himself remembering the way his eyes turned into little crescents when he smiled, and how his cheeks just begged to be pinched. Joong had casually dated women in the past, but realized early on that he had no desire to pursue a romantic relationship with any of them. He had been brought up in a very patriarchal culture that equated homosexuality with weakness. He had quietly dated a guy in college. They were both well aware of the pressures they faced. It was a tender relationship, but not true love, something they both understood. Talay had moved to Australia after college, and was now happily married. He and his husband Perth were obviously deeply in love. Joong was happy for him, but slightly envious as well. Joong had avoided relationships since graduating. Instead burying himself in his work. Nine was the first person in a long time to stir his interest. Attractive, smart and charming, how could he not be drawn to him? Perhaps, he thought, he could take a chance and explore the possibilities of a real relationship. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Nine pulled himself out of the pool, reaching for the towel nearby to dry his hair. He was startled when he realized Joong was seated at the table next to his towel, phone, and drink. He was dressed in long shorts and a sleeveless tee, obviously waiting for him to emerge from the water. Nine actually felt the hot gaze of Joong’s eyes as he stared at him. Even though they had only met the day before, Nine acknowledged that he and Joong were drawn to each other. He had never felt so powerfully about someone. He had confided to Amaria that he felt it was a losing battle to try to avoid it. It seemed Joong had decided not to even try.  
  
Joong watched the water run down Nine’s lightly muscled chest, curving over his toned abs, and trailing down his legs. He felt a hunger to lick it off his skin. This is what primal passion feels like he thought. The desire to touch, taste and possess another person, to elicit eager moans from them. Joong decided he wanted to pursue this feeling. The thought that he may end up regretting it later was far overshadowed by the raw desire he felt at that moment.  
  
Nine watched the play of emotions cross Joong’s face. He was well aware of the picture he presented. Nine had never had cause to doubt he was attractive. He had enjoyed casual flings over the years, but nothing that ever made him feel like he did when Joong looked at him. Nine caught Joong’s eyes, and raised an eyebrow in inquiry, walking slowly to the table to toss his towel down next to Joong’s drink. Joong reached for Nine’s arm, sliding his fingers down Nine’s skin, all while holding his gaze, silently asking for permission. Nine smiled at Joong, reaching his hand up to softly touch his cheek, before leaning down slowly and softly brushing his lips against Joong’s. Nine felt the warm air of Joong’s exhalation, a sigh filled with both desire and relief.  
  
“I need to take a shower.” Nine extended a hand to Joong to assist him to stand next to him. He stepped into Joong’s body, laying his forehead on Joong’s chest. Joong wrapped his arms around Nine’s smaller frame, kissing his damp hair as he pulled him tight against his body.  
  
“Nine…” Joong whispered. His thoughts once again jumbled. Was he making a mistake doing this, would he end up broken once Arpa solved the problem and Nine moved on to another exciting adventure? They had just met, barely knew each other, but his body was craving the touch of the other man. He wanted to just once know what it felt like to burn with passion.  
  
Nine raised his face to Joong’s, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull his lips down to his own. The kiss was tender at first, soft and tentative, but it built until it became almost brutal, each vying for control. Nine buried his fingers in Joong’s thick hair as Joong’s hands cupped his hips. Nine jumped, wrapping his legs around Joong’s waist. Joong easily caught his weight, relishing the feel of those toned legs encasing him. He broke the kiss for a moment, asking Nine if he was sure this was what he wanted. Nine’s hooded eyes and swollen lips were beautiful beyond measure to him. Nine silently nodded before laying his head on Joong’s shoulder and softly biting him.  
  
Joong carried him into the house, making it no further than the large futon couch in the main living area. He laid Nine down gently, pulling away to remove his shirt, he wanted to feel Nine’s slender hands on his skin. He was thrilled to see the hunger in Nine’s eyes. He wanted this to be a mutual sharing of bodies. He wanted Nine to want him as much as he wanted Nine.  
  
Nine reached to pull Joong down onto the couch beside him, twisting his body so that Joong was spread out before him. He straddled Joong, immediately aware that Joong’s body was aroused. He felt a momentary thrill of power, knowing he had elicited such a rapid response from the gorgeous, imposing man before him. He resumed their heated kiss, one hand on the cushion by Joongs shoulder, the other brushing against Joong’s nipple, as he softly twisted his hips, grinding his own arousal against Joong.  
  
Joong had lost the ability to think rationally the moment Nine straddled him. It had been years since he had felt another body against his own. Nine’s kisses tasted like heaven, his touch electric. Joong didn’t think he could bear much more of this teasing foreplay. He placed his hands on Nine’s waist, broke free of the kiss and lifted Nine slightly away from him as he spun around to lay him across the soft pillowy cushions. Nine’s soft chuckle encouraged him to continue. He gave an answering smile, catching Nine’s eyes again as he grabbed his wrists in one hand, pulling both arms above his head. He looked down at Nine stretched below him, never had he seen a more beautiful creature. He lowered his head to capture a nipple, relishing the sounds Nine made as his tongue flicked across the tight bud. Nine twisted his body, but didn’t try to break Joong’s hold on his wrists. He bowed his body up, once again seeking to grind against Joong’s arousal.  
  
Joong recaptured Nine’s lips in a searing kiss as he lowered his hand to the waistband of Nine’s shorts, sliding inside and wrapping his fingers around Nine’s hardon. Nine gasped, his body arching even higher in response. Joong’s lips trailed down Nine’s neck, gently sucking the soft skin. He felt intoxicated, the more he tasted, the more he wanted.  
  
Joong let go of Nine's hands as his kisses continued down his body. Nine felt each kiss like a hot brand on his skin. He buried his fingers in Joong’s hair, helpless before the onslaught of Joong’s passion. When Joong’s hand began a steady rhythm, he became almost mindless in his own desire. He wanted everything Joong was willing to give, and more. He looked down as Joong’s lips brushed against his stomach, his hands now pulling his shorts completely off his hips, a question in his eyes, the last chance to say no. A shiver spread across his entire body as he responded out loud,  
  
“Yes, don’t stop.” Nine moaned, twisting his hips against Joong eagerly.  
  
Joong needed no further encouragement, taking Nine into his mouth, cupping him gently with one hand, the other setting a steady pace, allowing Joong to tease Nine with his tongue. Each moan that escaped Nine’s lips was like an aphrodisiac to him. It was exciting to see the ever in control Nine writhing under his touch.  
  
Nine thought nothing could feel better than Joong’s hot mouth on his cock, until he felt his finger enter him. The combined assaults on his body made him cry out, he knew he was babbling words, begging Joong for more, but he found he was unable to regain control.  
  
Joong continued using as much saliva as he could to keep Nine lubricated as he twisted his finger, seeking to find that special spot. He knew when he found it. Nine’s constant stream of moans and babbling vocalizations ceased as his body arched high, every muscle flexed. Joong smiled to himself as he continued flexing against that area, his mouth picking up a faster rhythm as he realized Nine was about to orgasm.  
  
Nine cried out again, gasping for breath… his body shuddering as he climaxed. Joong relished the pulsing feel of Nine’s orgasm against his finger, as he captured all of Nine’s orgasm in his mouth, swallowing quickly before planting a last soft kiss. He slowly withdrew his hand from Nine’s body. Joong was still aroused, but he found he wanted to just hold Nine for a moment. He lay down alongside Nine’s spent form, and pulled him into his arms.  
  
Nine snuggled against Joong, laying his head on his chest as his body slowly recovered. Nine found himself at a loss. He wanted to repay Joong for the incredible experience, but he had no strength to move even a finger at the moment.  
  
Joong felt Nine’s soft sigh against his skin, then smiled as the smaller man drifted softly to sleep in his arms. Joong felt a deep sense of contentment, even without having orgasmed himself. The fact that Nine had trusted him enough to so completely give himself to him, made him feel very protective. He realized it wouldn’t be easy to let Nine go. He wondered if there was a chance he could keep him. If they could build a long term relationship from this hot blooded passion they both felt. Looking down at the still damp curls lying against his chest, he realized it was something he was willing to fight for.

.....

  
Nine woke to silence. Joong had covered him with a light blanket at some point, but was nowhere to be seen. Nine wrapped the blanket around himself toga style before heading upstairs to his rooms to take a quick shower. He heard music as he passed Joong’s door. He debated knocking, but decided against it. It probably wouldn't hurt for them to think about what had occurred before they faced each other. Nine hoped Joong wasn't regretting their encounter. Nine felt a momentary guilt that Joong hadn't gotten to enjoy it. He hoped they would have more opportunities in the future so he could repay him. Joong had truly been selfless. Images of Joong’s honey brown eyes staring intently at him as his hands worked magic sent shivers through Nine. 

.....

  
Kannika shut off her computer. She had done all she could for today. Dang Ambhom, the employee young Joong had run afoul of, had been found guilty of theft and sent to prison. Apparently, he had hacked into several customers accounts, as well as the company's, siphoning funds into a hidden account. Joong had discovered the issue while updating the company's security programs. He spent five years in prison before his health rapidly declined and he had died before his release. It appeared to be a dead end with his death, he had no known family, but Kannika felt there was more to the story. She would resume her digging and see what popped up. 


	7. Chapter 7

The couch was empty when Joong returned. He felt a pang of regret that Nine had already woken up. He figured he was in his rooms and was about to head back up when he heard footsteps headed his way. Nine entered the room carrying a laptop and his notebook. He once again exuded confidence, his movements smooth and effortless. He paused when he saw Joong, flashing him a bright smile, his eyes full of warmth. Joong exhaled, his entire body relaxing with that smile.  
  
Nine placed the items on the table, and walked slowly to Joong’s side. Joong smiled down at him, his honey brown eyes letting Nine know he was happy to see him.  
  
"I thought we could go over the letters you received, see if we can parse out something we may have missed." Nine placed his hand on Joong’s shoulder as he went up on tiptoe. "There has to be some clue to why they are doing this." Almost at eye level now, he leaned close to whisper in Joong’s ear, "I want to catch them before you get hurt. I couldn't bear it."  
  
Joong placed his hands on Nine’s waist, pulling him close. "I hope you rested ok. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I took a shower then had a call from Preed."  
  
Nine chuckled, rubbing Joongs nose with his own, "You, Mr. Aydin, are incredible, and a powerful distraction. I would love to explore more with you, but," he sighed, "It would be best if we focused on business for the time being."  
  
Reluctantly they stepped apart, sitting down at the table to work, they both felt a renewed sense of urgency to find the culprit. Once the pressure was off, they could more fully explore what they felt for each other.

......

  
Three hours later, table scattered with papers and plates of delivery food, they felt they had made solid, if modest progress. Tomorrow they would sit down with Preed and Amaria to consolidate everything and see if they could get a better picture of what they were dealing with. Joong had received a call from his lawyer earlier with an update from the police. Unfortunately they gained little from the information. The officer had woken up, and given a statement. He said his partner had taken a detour on the way to the station, and when he protested, he became angry. When he finally stopped the car, they had a further confrontation in which his partner that day, not his usual one, attacked him with a baton. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital. Joong had sent the information to Preed and Amaria for them to look into. Nine was actually excited about the information.

“There has to be a tie between that officer, and those 2 punks. If we can find that, it may lead us to whoever is controlling them.”

Joong stood up and stretched. “I think you’re right. I also think we are getting closer to solving this. I’ll be glad to put this whole mess behind me.” He began clearing the dishes off the table as Nine put away the laptop and notes.

“I’m going to go look over the CCTV feed. I don’t think we really have anything to be concerned about tonight, but I want to make sure all is working properly. Whoever we are dealing with, they have shown themselves to be very resourceful.”

“Ok, I’ll clean up here and join you in a bit.”

.....

  
Nine was satisfied everything was working well. They had been careful to avoid any blind spots. The house was large, and required several cameras to completely monitor it’s grounds and house. It seemed far too large for just one man, and he wondered if Joong intended on having a family, or if he just liked the spacious floor plan. Noticing movement in one of the monitors, he saw Joong exit the front door and head down the walkway toward the road. Switching to another camera, he saw a delivery man waiting with 2 large bags. He watched them exchange the bags and the guy drove away. Nine continued watching Joongs movements through the home, setting one bag on the kitchen counter, and taking the second to his bedroom. Joong had been adamant about not having a camera in his bedroom, so he lost track of him. Nine thought a moment, then pulled up the living room feed from earlier, and deliberately deleted the futon escapade. He had no interest in letting Amaria or one of the girls see that most private moment. 

.....

  
Mani and Amaria were each curled up on the couch in their apartment. Kannika had just left. They thought they had found a link from Dang Ambhom to the attackers and the missing police officer. Now, if they could connect it further, they could solve this case.

“What time is your meeting tomorrow?” Mani asked

“At 1 O’Clock. Mr. Thongkham will be picking me up here at 12:30.”

“I’m not completely comfortable with you being alone with him. We still haven’t ruled him out as a suspect. After all, he has known Mr. Aydin the longest, and does have complete access to the company’s network”

“Don’t worry, I am not trusting him blindly, I will make sure I can defend myself.” Amaria stated, “However, I just don’t think he is the one. He strikes me as someone who wouldn’t use subterfuge if he felt he had been wronged.”

“Just be careful. There hasn’t been any further vandalism of the company, but the attack on Mr. Aydin shows they aren’t above physical harm.”

“I’ll be careful.” she promised, “Alright, I’m off to bed. Wake me if anything happens."

.....

  
The light from outside had faded, surprising Preed. He had spent most of the afternoon going over the information Arpa had sent him about their personnel reviews and observations. Whoever it was, had access to Joong’s computer, and the security room. They knew enough about the computers to create a fake employee account, send out the emails, then cover their traces, bypassing the security programs. That narrowed it down to about 4 people, Joong, and himself, the two Co-heads of security. All of whom had checked out. There had to be someone they were overlooking, but he was at a loss. Perhaps the meeting tomorrow would bring clarity. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Nine found Joong once again in his office working on the computer. Nine knew they were in the planning stages for a new product. Joong had started out as a software designer and had created a computer gaming engine that was still in use in a lot of popular games. He had formed a company with Preed as his VP and they had recently begun working in the area of renewable energy software.  
  
“I thought you were going to wrap up for the night,” Nine said, handing him a bottle of lemonade.  
  
Joong sighed, and reached for the drink.  
  
“Thanks. I’m just finishing an idea.” he responded. Nine looked at the window at the darkening skies. It worried him that there were at least 2 people, possibly 3 if you counted the rogue officer, who might try to use the cover of night to once again attack Joong. He wished he had tried harder to talk him into staying elsewhere. But Joong had been determined to not be chased from his home.  
  
“Everything look OK?” Joong asked.  
  
“I checked all the CCTV cameras and alarms. If they try anything tonight, we won’t be taken unaware.”  
  
Joong turned off his computer and went to stand beside Nine. Nine turned to look up at him. For several seconds they just stared into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Nine, about earlier,” Joong began, “I want you to know I don’t casually take lovers. I know right now isn’t the best time to start a relationship, but,“ he reached out to cup Nine’s face in his hand, “I am drawn to you in a way I just didn’t want to ignore. I hope you don’t regret what happened.” he sighed, “I want to continue seeing you in a personal way, not just because of the job.”  
  
Nine smiled. “I think it’s safe to say the attraction is mutual, and no, I don’t regret what happened. In fact, I’d like to get to know you more.” Nine turned his face to kiss Joong’s hand, then went on tiptoe to kiss him fully.  
  
Joong broke the kiss, “Will you stay with me tonight? You can say no, and I will understand.”  
  
“I need to watch the CCTV in the early hours, so I would like to get a nap in a couple hours,” Nine smirked at Joong, “Think we can get to know each other better in a couple hours?”  
  
Joong chuckled in response, then bent once again to lift Nine into his arms, enjoying the feeling of those strong legs wrapped around his waist as Nine bit his shoulder again, apparently he had a thing for biting. He took extra care on the stairs, not willing to let go for one moment.

  
Nine watched Joong sleep. Joong had once again proven himself a selfless lover, and Nine could never remember a time he was more satisfied. Nine also loved the way Joong surrendered to him, letting Nine take control, letting him explore every inch of his body the way Joong had done him earlier that day. Joong had prepared for their time together. The second bag of delivery was a variety of oils, lubricants and condoms. The man knew what he wanted. Nine leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead before heading to the bathroom. He wanted to make sure no one got through their perimeter. He planned to patrol the house and grounds till dawn broke. He vowed no one would harm Joong again.  
  
Nine had spent the past 3 hours alternating between the control room they had created and actively exploring the streets and alleys surrounding Joong’s home. All the neighbor’s had similar walls shielding their homes from the street. The high wall and dense trees made it impossible to see into the yards. It was an expensive neighborhood, but not overly pretentious. So far, only a few cars had passed, no one sitting in the ones parked nearby, and no one on foot besides himself.  
  
It was nearing 4AM and he decided to head back in and check the monitors again. Just as he was about to cross the street back towards Joong’s home, a dark, older model sedan rounded the corner heading his way. He instinctively backed into the foliage for concealment and watched as it continued slowly down the street. It paused half a block away from Joong’s gate. Nine watched carefully, but no one exited the car. After a few minutes, the car restarted and did a U-turn, heading away at a more normal pace. It had been too dark to see inside the car at that distance, but he knew it was them. He suspected they would be returning another time, he planned on giving them warm welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine had explained to Joong about the car, and that he planned on bringing in all of Arpa’s resources to deal with it. Joong wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but the wicked smirk on his face assured him it would be interesting. Joong had woken up alone in the bed. He found Nine working out in the gym room. He was glad he had a weight bag, it was a joy watching Nine spin and kick. Nine was a patient teacher, and he looked forward to working out with him again. Joong laughed to himself at the double meaning of his thought. He acknowledged his infatuation with Nine. They were both adults and were well aware of what they were getting themselves into. Nine knew the moment Joong entered the room. He added a couple extra flourishes to his current set before turning to acknowledge him. Joong was always a visual treat for the eyes, and today even more so. Apparently he decided his workout routine didn’t require a tee-shirt. He stood in the doorway in slightly fitted black gym shorts.  
  
“If you’re trying to distract me so I make your training easier,” Nine laughed, “It’s not going to work. But please, keep up the effort.”  
  
“Always worth a try.” Joong responded, chuckling softly, He tossed his towel and water bottle onto the bench and headed to the mat to begin warming up. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

.....

  
Amaria met Preed at the door when he arrived. She quickly greeted him and immediately handed him two laptop cases, before grabbing a large bag herself. "Mani, we're heading out. Let me know what Phloi finds out."

"Will do, just be safe" came the reply from an adjacent room

Amaria smiled brightly at Preed before heading out the door, leaving him to follow or be left behind. The conversation on the ride over was limited. Amaria spent most of the time texting on her phone, leaving him to negotiate traffic in silence.  
"I hope I haven't done anything to offend you, Ms. Salim." Preed asked, breaking the silence.

Amaria stopped tapping on her phone and raised her head to make eye contact. "Oh, no, of course not. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make some arrangements quickly. I didn't mean to be rude."

Preed smiled at her, his curiosity piqued, "Is it related to our case?"

"Actually, it is. Nine believes the attackers are planning on another attempt, and we are going to have a surprise waiting for them."

Preed saw a glint of mischief in her eyes, a slight hardening of her smile. He could tell that the Arpa Agency was preparing for a battle.

......

  
So, you believe the two guys who attacked me and the officer, are associated with Dang?”

“Yes,” Amaria stated. “They were both in the same prison with him, and the officer was one of the guards at the same time.”

“But why would they want to come after me?” Joong asked, “You said Dang died before he was released. So he can’t be the one putting them up to this.”

“That’s our current dilemma,” Nine continued, “finding out how their actions are tied to an insider at your company. We have gone over everyone who had access to your security systems, and we have eliminated your security staff. However, we believe we have found a likely suspect.”

“We had our personnel specialist interview a large number of people.” Amaria said, “She has a way of getting people to get to discuss details they didn’t even realize they knew.” She paused to pull up another screen on her laptop, “Are you aware of how many of your employees work weekends?”

“Yes, the building security keeps a log of everyone who enters outside of working hours. I get an update every Monday morning by email.”

“Who actually receives that email?” Nine asked.

“It goes to my secretary Lamai, I have her print a hard copy to file. I like having 3 months of records.”

“What if I told you the building security guard’s recollection of who works when, doesn’t match your logs?”

Joong looked at Preed as realization dawned on both of them.

“Lamai?” he asked.

“We believe so,” Amaria stated. “According to our interview with the security guard, she has worked on at least 4 occasions in the past two months that are not recorded in your file. We still aren’t sure how she is connected to Dang, or the attackers, but as of now, it looks like she is the one we have been looking for. She has the time and access to get into the system, send out the messages, and cover her tracks. We just don’t know her motivation.”  
“Could it be monetary?” Preed asked. “Is someone paying her to steal company info?”

“We are still working on that.” Nine responded. “However, the fact stands that they want to hurt Joong. This is personal for them. Our main job is to protect you. Therefore, we have a plan to boost your protection until we can catch them.”

Joong looked at Nine. “So, just what do you have up your sleeve?”

“It’s time we introduce you to the rest of Arpa.” Amaria said as she sent a text on her phone, as she walked to the door. She opened the door and Joong and Preed were surprised to see four young women all enter carrying duffle bags and laptops.


	10. Chapter 10

Preed stared at the group of women rapidly taking over the living area. He recognized their faces, they were some of the new employees, but he could not remember any of their names. They were not what he had been expecting when Amaria told him they were bringing in more protection for Joong. He looked to see Joong’s reaction. After the initial surprise, Joong seemed to be content to let Nine and his team do their work. Preed marveled at the trust. Joong was notorious for always wanting to take control. Board meetings could be extremely tense if anyone dared to come unprepared, or tried to pass off responsibility. Preed watched as Joong and Nine conversed, their heads bowed together, quickly deciding on an issue. He noticed that even when Nine walked away from him, Joong continued following him with his eyes.  
  
All the Arpa people worked swiftly and soon everyone’s bags had been stored, furniture shifted and battle plans were being discussed. Preed and Joong had been best friends for a very long time. Joong had always been focused on his work, never taking time for a relationship, but watching him now, he had a feeling Nine had broken through his shield. He hoped it turned out well for his friend.

.....

"So,” Phet quietly called Nine’s attention now that she had managed to get him alone, “tell me. I can see that you and Mr. Aydin have become close…” she let the statement linger.

Nine sighed. There was really no way around the subject. They were all like family, more than family at times because they had willingly chosen each other. He didn’t want to hide his growing relationship with Joong from anyone, but neither did he want it to become a distraction as they prepared for what might well turn out to be a dangerous encounter. He sat down on a nearby sofa, and signaled for her to join him.

“Yes. We have.” he agreed. “Phet, I could no more stop myself than I could have prevented the sun from setting. I never expected to fall in love like this. We just fit. I find myself wanting to listen to his ideas, to adjust my own life to make room for him.”

“I can tell he feels the same.” Phet laid her hand on Nine’s. “I don’t have to tell you to be careful. You are both adults. You know we are here if you need us.”

Joong walked into the room and saw Nine and Phet sitting close, holding hands. He stopped at the entrance, looking away from the intimate scene. Phet turned to look at him. She slowly stood, placing a hand on Nine’s head as if giving him a blessing, then walked to Joong’s side.

“Mr. Aydin,” she calmly called him to look at her, “my brother has told me that he has chosen to be at your side. It is a high honor. He is a great man and deserves a great companion. Be worthy of him and you will know great joy.”

Joong looked at the woman before him. She was very tall, slender and modestly dressed, but he could feel the iron core of the woman.

“I assure you, I will do my best by him.”

Phet suddenly broke out in a grin, “You better. If you hurt him, we will let Mani deal with you.” She then quietly left the room.

Joong turned to Nine, “Mani?”

Nine chuckled, “She’s my star apprentice. Her bite is worse than her bark.” Nine paused, “How are you feeling? They may not show tonight, but, it’s best to be ready.”

“I’m trying to relax and let you all handle it. This is your area of expertise, not mine, but so much could go wrong.”

Nine walked to Joong, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss, “You are doing great. Thank you for not freaking out about the team. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t have complete confidence they could handle themselves.”

“What do you need from me?” Joong asked. "Preed and I are at your disposal.”

“First of all, how about you pay for some food for this mob of ours.” Nine smiled, “Then we can get everyone in place for the party later.”

.....

Joong was exhausted. It had indeed been a long day. He looked at the clock, 2:13 AM. Turning off his computer, he stretched his neck before standing up. The house was dark and quiet. He had always enjoyed the night, when the majority of the city was asleep. There was a peace in the silence that soothed his soul, and lately, he really needed some peace in his life. He was just about to turn out the room light and head up to bed when he heard a thud outside. He opened the curtain and looked down onto the lower courtyard. Nothing moved, and the sound was not repeated.

Phloi, hidden in a tree across from Joong’s home, saw the car drive slowly past about a half hour earlier. A dark sedan like Nine described. It parked 2 houses down. She notified Amaria, updating her 10 minutes later when 2 people exited the car and slowly walked toward Joong’s gate. They walked past the gate, only to return a few minutes later. Phloi saw one of them take out a baton and strike the camera mounted at the gate. They then calmly walked back to the car and waited. Apparently once they felt comfortable that no response was forthcoming, they once again exited the car and walked back to the gate at a faster pace.  
  
“They are at the gate again, looks like they are coming through. Be ready.” she told Amaria before adjusting her backpack in preparation for jumping down from the tree when she was called.

  
Amaria and Preed followed the men’s progress across the yard from the CCTV room, keeping everyone aware of what was going on.  
  
“Nine, you and Mani be ready, they are going around to the double doors leading to the pool area… Phloi, head down the road, make sure there isn’t anyone else in the car, then make your way to the gate… Phet, I don’t think they are heading your way, but stay put till we know for sure, once we know for sure, move in to assist Mani and Nine.”  
  
Preed felt sick with tension as he watched the dark forms outside the house. He looked at the screens again, seeking out Joong’s form. He was heading down the stairs to the kitchen area. The kitchen lights were on, and he was sure the men outside would be able to see him through the thin curtains. He half stood from his chair, prepared to go warn him, but Amaria reached out and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
“Preed, I promise, we won’t let Joong be hurt. Nine and Mani are the best I have ever known, and they are in the room next to him.”  
  
He sat back heavily, “what if they are armed?”  
  
“I have faith in my crew. He will be ok.

.....

  
Nine had left the door to the pool unlocked on purpose. He watched now as the handle was tested, then the door slowly opened. He signaled to Mani to be ready, trusting that Amaria was paying attention on the cameras and would send Phloi and Phet to join them.

As soon as the second man was fully into the room, Nine stepped from his hidden spot in the nearest corner, catching the man in the back with a kick, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

His companion turned at his pained outcry, only to be met by Mani as she rose up near his feet, landing a series of hard blows to his groin and solar plexus as she gained her footing. Her opponent grunted, bending forward in pain, but didn’t go down.

Nine’s opponent jumped up and turned to face him again, taking a defensive posture. Nine bounced on his feet, looking for a good position to get within his guard or to once again sweep him to the floor.

Mani danced back out of the big guys grasping arms. He threw a punch at her left side which she managed to avoid, taking advantage of his unprotected body to land another series of blows. She realized he was too large for her blows to take him down this way quickly, so she considered alternate ways to end this battle.

  
Joong heard the fighting and rushed to the living area. He watched as Nine and Mani each battled much larger opponents. Joong saw Nine duck a glancing blow, then move under the guy's arm to punch him in the ribs before skipping to the side. He heard Nine grunt once as he took a hit to the ribs, his face one of complete concentration as he pushed past the pain and focused on his attacker.  
  
Mani’s man apparently was tired of taking her blows, he quickly bent over and tried to grab her in a tackle. She danced backwards, widening her stance. He managed to get one of her legs trapped, and she quickly grabbed his head and began a head crank, twisting his neck away from her, forcing his entire body to turn away and break the hold he had on her. Mani jumped back out of his reach, just as Phet attacked him from the back with a baton, hitting him hard enough to bring him to his knees and giving Mani the perfect target for a last spin kick to end his fight for the night.  
  
Nine was aware of Mani’s battle, but remained focused on his own opponent. The guy was favoring his right side, apparently at least one of Nine’s blows had done some damage, but he still kept his balance. He faked an attack to Nine’s right shoulder, then quickly bent down for a leg sweep to Nine’s right leg. Nine realized just in time what he was attempting and managed to jump back onto left leg, bringing his right leg up and out of range. He used the guy's low body angle to deliver a hard elbow to the top of his head, effectively knocking him out cold.

.....

Twice in one week Joong and Nine found themselves at the police station. This time the culprits were properly in custody. Amaria joined them along with Joong’s lawyer to discuss the issues. Neither man had given any statement yet, but the police had recovered their phones and were working on getting as much info from them as possible. Unfortunately, they had not been able to find out anything about the missing officer.

Amaria shared their collected data about them with the police. Both men had been in the same prison as Dang Ambhom. One of the men had been his cellmate for the last two years of his incarceration. The missing officer had been a guard at the prison at the same time. The police were working on getting GPS data from their phones with the goal of tracking where they had been staying the past few days.

The police questioned them about any additional information. Joong, Nine and Amaria had decided not to reveal their suspicions about who the company culprit was for the time being. They wanted to finish this their way.

It was almost Dawn by the time everyone got back to the house. Everyone collapsed into their beds. Joong headed up first, while Nine made sure everyone was settled. Joong and Nine made their way up to Joong’s room for a quick shower and a little sleep.  
  
Nine followed Joong silently into the bathroom. Joong adjusted the water temperature, then turned to see Nine removing his shirt. Joong could see the bruising from the rib blows, but luckily nothing was broken. Once in the shower, he pulled Nine into his arms, resting his chin on his head.  
  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t any help in the fight.”  
  
“You weren’t supposed to be. Thank you for not getting in the way. I wouldn’t be able to focus clearly if you had been injured.” Nine responded, relaxing into Joong’s embrace. They stood there for several minutes, letting the hot water work it’s magic on their tired bodies before finally curling up together on the bed.  
  
Joong held Nine close as he drifted to sleep, enjoying the feel of his warm breath against his skin. His entire life was changing, all because of this amazing man laying in his arms. He felt excited, terrified, and so very happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Joong paused outside the Aydin building. He had come a long way in his life from the humble kid with the big dreams. He knew they were close to solving this situation, and he could reassure his employees that their jobs were safe.  
  
Arpa was going into the final stages today. Joong wondered if the men in jail had been able to contact their controller yet. Nine and Amaria were confident they hadn’t had time yet, but they wanted to be ready just in case.  
  
Joong tried to project calm as he exited the elevator and walked into the interior office area. He nodded his head at the young woman seated behind the first desk.  
  
“Lamai, can you contact Mr. Thitawat in security and have him join me in my office immediately?”  
  
“Of course,” she responded, calm as always.  
  
Lamai had been with him for almost a year. She came highly recommended and had attended the same University he had. Joong had always valued her competence as a personal assistant. She had never given him reason to doubt her, but he now realized how much access she really had to all the company systems. He hoped they were wrong, and that she was innocent, but everything added up, except motive. Why would she hate him so much? What was her connection to Dang?

.....

  
Joong, Preed and Ohm, the head of security at Aydin, all sat at the conference table. Joong had sent Lamai to assist several of the new hires with preparations for a large company meeting to be held the next day. Joong laid out the evidence they had collected so far. Including the attackers and their suspicions about Lamai.

“She has been coming into the office on weekends when she knew no one else would be here. We have CCTV showing her entering the building, but she has been deleting her check in log from the security file before she sends it to me.”

“This gives her the time and access to create the dummy accounts and emails and hide her tracks in the system well enough that you weren’t able to track her.” Preed continued.

Ohm compared the security guards log with the logs Lamai had sent Joong. His anger grew as he realized how blind he had been. He never would have suspected Lamai.

“So, what’s our current course of action?” Ohm asked.

“At the moment, we are working on motive, but regardless, we have enough here to turn over to the police if need be.” Joong sighed. “I just want to know why. Hopefully we will find something today.”

.....

  
Lamai was annoyed. She hadn’t heard back from Sam about last night. Joong had shown up for work this morning as if nothing had happened. She knew Sam and Laser had had serious issues with Gear, the officer who helped them escape, and had to deal with him, but she fully expected them to take care of Joong last night. Sam was ready to leave after they escaped after the first fight, but she refused to give him the final payoff until this was completely over.  
She was currently setting up a big event for the company employees in the auditorium, assisted by three of the new employees. Glancing at her phone one last time before she headed to the stage where they were currently working.

  
Phloi watched as Lamai paced the stage, her phone gripped tightly in her hand. She was obviously worried about not hearing back from her co-conspirators. Nine said it would probably be a couple more hours before they got a chance to call her.  
  
“Lamai, I’m not sure this is going to work.” Phloi called out from the podium, drawing Lamai’s attention. “It looks like the cords have been cut.”  
  
“What?” Lamai turned to face her, a look of distaste on her face. “It was just fine yesterday.”  
  
“Someone cut it?” Phet asked, walking up to stand beside Lamai. “Oh, my! More sabotage?”  
  
Lamai looked at the slashed wires in irritation. “Who would want to sabotage that?”  
  
Phet and Phloi were tasked with keeping Lamai occupied while Kanikka got into her computer and had a look around.  
  
“You don’t think anyone would plant a bomb do you?” Phet asked anxiously, “This is just getting too scary. What are they gonna do next?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Phloi responded, “I don’t think this place is safe.”  
  
“For goodness sake! Get to work, no one is going to put a bomb here.” Lamai exclaimed in exasperation. “Ask the tech if he has extra cords, we need to get this done now. I have more important things to do today.”

.....

  
Nine leaned back against the doorframe to Joong’s office as he watched Joong and Kanikka work their way through Lamai’s computer. Every so often Joong would let out a cuss word, but Kanikka stayed calm as she worked to uncover Lamai’s deceptions. Nine trusted in their abilities to find the evidence.

“Ok, I believe we have found a link. Based on what we have already found out about Dang, and what we have gotten here,” Kanikka said as she downloaded the results of their digging. “Lamai went to the same high school as Dang. My guess is they were dating. We already know that your attackers are former inmates from the same prison, and that the officer had been a guard there. Apparently, after Dang’s death, Lamai contacted them and convinced them to help her get revenge on you. It seems she blames you for turning him in and his subsequent death.”

“And,” Joong continued the discussion, “She was able to use her position as my secretary to get access into the system to send the messages, as well as delete her trail.” he paused. “I never wanted Dang to be hurt. He chose to steal. The outcome of that decision was his fault, not mine.”

“Unfortunately, not everyone will see it that way.” Nine said, “It’s time to bring in the authorities to wrap this up.”

.....

  
Lamai was relieved when she was finally able to get away from the auditorium preparations. She had not gotten a call yet, and had decided to go to Sam’s apartment to see what had happened. She headed back to the office to grab her handbag. She wondered if they had decided to give up. She had already given them as much money as she could afford, so if they abandoned the plan, she would be forced to finish it on her own. Her ultimate goal had been to hurt Joong where it hurt the most, so he would know what it felt like to have someone you love taken from you. But, once she began working at Adyin, she realized he had no one he loved. No family, no girlfriend, no children. That only left the company and he himself. She worked on the company, driving away many of his best employees with the threats, and doing enough vandalism to make everyone nervous about continuing to work for Joong.

Sam and Laser understood her hatred. They had bonded with Dang in prison, and she had included them in the treats she brought him. Laser was the first one to realize Dang was ill. By the time the doctors realized Dang had cancer, it was too late to save him. If he had been free, she knew he would have been diagnosed early enough to save him. Joong was the blame. He should have minded his own business, and not snitched to the police.

Lamai tried to call Sam one more time as she entered the office. She froze as soon as she opened the door, seeing the people surrounding her desk. She quickly turned and began running down the hall. Amaria had planned for this possibility.

Mani waited inside the doorway to the stairs, and as soon as Lamai entered, she found herself face down with an arm twisted behind her back. Two officers followed through the doorway just moments later and she happily turned her over to them.  
  
Lamai struggled in their grasp, screaming out obscenities. They quickly handcuffed her and escorted her away.


	12. Chapter 12

Joong, Preed, Nine and the rest of the Arpa Agency sat around the conference table discussing the case, wrapping up loose ends and reviewing all the evidence.  
  
Joong was relieved it was finally over. They could now work on recalling their employees who had chosen to take leaves during the dark time. They could now focus all their resources on the upcoming new product release.  
  
Joong looked at Nine. He was all business, working with Amaria on Arpa’s finding and contributions to resolving everything.  
  
“Preed, I’m going to leave the paperwork to you. Notify the employees that we will have a company wide meeting tomorrow in the auditorium. Call everyone who is on leave and invite them as well. We will let everyone know that this is over and we can get back to work.” Joong turned to smile at Amaria, “Arpa is every bit as good as expected. Thank you for working so hard. I am going to take a break and stretch my legs a bit.” he nodded at Nine as he stood to leave.  
  
Nine watched him walk out. Their business together was over. Now, they had to decide what they were to each other on a personal level. Nine smiled to himself. He had no intention of giving up the chance to be with Joong. The case was over, but he was confident their lives together was just beginning.

  
Joong was tired. The events over the previous night, the stress of the arrest today, and the relief at finally being able to put this all behind him left him physically and mentally exhausted. He felt numb. He wanted to wrap his arms around Nine and bury his face in this hair, but there were too many people in the office. He wanted to collapse on a soft bed and feel Nine’s breath on his skin, but they had to wrap up business. He wanted to run away with Nine, drag him out of the room and whisk him away in his car, but he didn’t know if Nine would go with him, and there were too many people around to ask. He just wanted Nine in his arms, in his life, forever in his heart.  
  
The elevator doors opened and he entered, pushing the button for the bottom floor. Preed would call him if he needed anything else. Joong watched the doors start to shut, when a hand quickly reached out to stop it from closing completely.  
  
Suddenly he was looking at Nine’s beautiful face. Nine blessed him with a radiant smile, making his heart stutter a moment.  
  
“Leaving without me?” Nine asked, stepping inside and closing the distance between them, reaching up to wrap his hands around Joong’s neck, burying his fingers in his hair.  
  
Joong released a long sigh, grasping Nine by the waist and pulling him roughly against him before capturing his lips in a heat filled kiss. Nine stepped up on his tiptoes, pressing his body fully against Joong’s. Emotions flooded Joong. Nine’s eager kisses were like hot brands, laying claim to his heart.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Joong breathed deeply against Nine’s hair.  
  
“I was thinking, maybe we could take a few days together, get out of town. Maybe go to the beach?” he paused. “There is a lot I want to talk to you about.”  
  
“I would love that.” Nine responded, “I’ve already asked Amaria to take care of everything. I’m ready when you are.”  
  
Nine’s smirk brought an answering grin from Joong. They had a lot to talk about, and he looked forward to every moment they had ahead of them.


End file.
